


Accidental Boyfriends

by alexandriakeating



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fairly Fluffy, M/M, Romance, derpfire's au, whoops we have to pretend to be boyfriends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandriakeating/pseuds/alexandriakeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been so long since he had been roped into pretending to be Hiccup's boyfriend that it was becoming habit even outside the public's eye. But, it was more than that. Jack was starting to want it outside the public's eye, in the public's eye, everywhere and anywhere. He just wanted it to be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on derpfire's drawing about these two having to pretend they were boyfriends. It struck my fancy, and so, this was born. 
> 
> I've also posted it in my Hijack Oneshots story, but I wanted to put it on it's own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jack plops down on the sofa, his legs swinging up over Hiccup's lap on instinct. But after a moment, he realizes that no one's around; it isn't necessary. He pulls his legs away and tucks them underneath himself.

"You could've kept them there," the brunet says without looking up from his book.

"Huh? Ah, nah. It's just become habit because of the whole..." He lets his sentence fall off into silence.

"Yep, ah. I guess I've gotten used to it, too," Hiccup admits as his fingers fiddle with a lock of hair.

"What are you reading?" Jack asks, ready to drop the topic.

His friend turns the book so that the cover is directly facing him.

"Frankenstein, huh? Is that for AP Lit?"

"Uh-huh," he mumbles as he flipped the page.

"Any good?"

"Not bad."

The white haired teen tugs on the hem of his shirt as silence encompasses them. Quiet used to be easy between them. Maybe it still is, and he's just making it hard and awkward for himself. His eyes turn up to his friend and study his profile. The surprisingly gentle curve of his prominent nose. The firm, straight brow that stands proudly over bright green eyes. The stubble that decorates the chin and jawline that seem to sharpen with each passing day.

Jack sighs as his mind wonders back to what started this whole growing uneasiness.

* * *

"Yep. This is my boyfriend - Jack. Jack and I - uh - are together. Yep. Completely in love. Cheesy romance and all. You got me," Hiccup spluttered out as he snatched him by the hood as he walked out of Calc (they're only class together) and yanked him to a halt at the taller brunet's side.

The white haired teen blinked rapidly as his eyes darted between his classmate who was just starting to become more than an acquaintance and a blonde girl who looked as if she could snap him in half despite her slender size - or maybe it was because of that.

"What?" Jack hissed out between his teeth, low enough so that only the teen standing next to him could hear.

"C'mon," he pleaded quietly. "Just go with it."

"Uh - ah. Hi," he said with a strained smile. He gave a weak wave.

She huffed and crossed her arms. Her eyes traced him up and down several times. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Just recently. I've - uh - hardly had any time to process it."

"Hmph. I'm Astrid," she introduced shoving her hand forward.

He reached out to grasp it.

Her fingers dug into his skin.

"I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of me, being the best friend of the boyfriend and all. I doubt he's mentioned me though."

"Ah, no." He slipped his hand from her grip and was thankful he still had feeling in his fingers; he wriggled them just to make sure.

"Shame. Well, I'll have to catch you up over lunch tomorrow. I've got to get to Chem. See ya." And she was lost in the sea of students in the hallway.

"You are so dead."

"I'll buy you an ice cream," Hiccup promised after letting out a quick puff of air.

"You better buy out the whole store."

And he had. Well, not all at once but he'd been buying Jack an ice cream every day. Primarily because Hiccup claimed that was their daily 'date' to satisfy everyone's nosy questions. It was met with high-pitched "aw"s and deep chuckles, and it kept people off their backs for a while. Then, Hiccup's friends started asking why they didn't act differently, why they never held hands, or hugged, or kissed, or showed any intimacy of any kind. Jack wanted to pull out his hair say that it was because they were only friends - barely even that.  _That's it dammit! There's nothing else; there never had been and there never will! There couldn't be!_

But, that didn't happened. He smirked and said, "Because global warming would get worse if we did. This one wouldn't stop blushing."

The brunet blushed on cue, and everyone laughed it off. After, the two made an effort to show some sort of physical contact: side hugs, Jack's feet on Hiccup's lap when they sat on the sofa, just little things.

Each day he wanted to come clean with Hiccup's, and now his, friends, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Hiccup who desperately didn't want to become the 'gay friend'. He'd explained that after the whole ordeal over their first ice cream.

"I think Astrid's known since eighth." He let out a small laugh. "But, I haven't come out; she's never pressured me, and the others - well, they don't really seem to care. But, they've gotten pushy. You know. Asking why I haven't gotten myself a girlfriend yet and all that."

"Why don't you just tell them you're gay?"

"Because I don't want to...I don't want to be," he sighed in defeat; his words failing him. "I just don't want to be the gay guy, the 'gay friend' in my group. I thought maybe when I had a boyfriend I could come clean. I would have someone; I wouldn't just be sitting around dealing with the pitying looks of "Oh, look at our lonely, gay friend." And then Astrid came up to me in the hall, and I could tell she was going to bring up the topic, find out what was really going on because I had kept silent during that whole conversation at lunch. Then I panicked and saw you and well...here we are."

Jack listened in silence, poking at his ice cream with extreme determination.

"So?"

"So what?" he asked, looking up from the melted goop.

"Will you...?"

"Play along?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, they're your friends. Astrid seems to already know and not care. If anything, it sounds like she just wants you to be truthful and find someone." The white haired teen squinted his eyes and pointed his spoon at the brunet. "Are you sure this isn't about something else? Is she like into you and not taking a hint?"

Hiccup actually laughed at that. "No. No, she's not. Not since eighth." He sobered up. "I just don't want to go at this alone, not right now."

Jack pursed his lips. The brunet had said that so simply and yet so much was hidden behind that one sentence. He found himself giving in. "Fine. Just for a little while until you get your courage sorted out to just go back to being friends with them. Personally, I think if they're your friends they won't give a rat's ass either way, but I don't know them."

"Really?"

"As long as you keep the ice cream coming."

"Deal."

* * *

And that's how he got here: two months later and used to playing boyfriend to Hiccup. They'd become decent friends a few weeks into the whole thing; apparently, pretending to be a couple will do that to you.

And now, Jack wonders whether or not he's content with labeling the whole affair 'friendship'.  _Hiccup's gay. I know that. So it isn't a question of whether or not he's into me. But, it_ is _a question of whether or not he's into me. Playing boyfriends and being boyfriends are different. He might not actually want that from me._ And then Jack just has to debate what his personal feelings are, to try and sort it all out, and it makes him feel like he's going to be sick.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You looked constipated for a moment," the brunet says, a smiling toying with the corner of his lips.

"Ah, no. Just thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself. Your brain's underutilized; you might pull something if you just jump into thinking without working up to it."

"You can be a real ass at times, you know that, right?"

Hiccup just shrugs and turns back to his book. His eyes trace over a line or two before he looks up again. "But, really. What's up?"

"Nothing important," Jack mumbles as he pulls out his phone.

"Jack."

A finger pokes his knee.

He swats it away.

It pokes again, harder.

He swats it away, again.

The finger returns, poking harder and faster as it travels up his leg until it digs into his stomach.

Jack gasps; his grip slackening and letting his phone drop to the floor. In the blink of an eye, the brunet is on top of him, poking and prodding as he asks, "What is it? What's bugging you? Mr. High-and-mighty-nothing-phases-me-Jack. Mr. I-don't-need-to-tell-you-Jack.  _Share what's going on in my mind?_ ," he carries on in a pointedly poor attempt to mimic his voice. " _Why would I need to do that? Be personal and close? Inform my dear friend what's going on in my life? Stop this radical nonsense!_ "

"Stop!" the white haired teen huffs out through peels of laughter. He wraps his legs around the brunet's waist and tries to throw him off the sofa. He succeeds. And Hiccup succeeds in pulling him down to the floor as well. He ends up splayed out on top of him.

The two freeze when they realize their position.

"Ah, sorry," Jack says as he makes to push himself off his friend.

"No, it's my fault," Hiccup replies as he grasps the other teen's upper arms. "But I'm not sorry," he whispers.

Jack's throat hitches. He finds himself on his back; brunet hair dangles down and brushes his cheek. Green eyes stare down at him. Full lips slowly approach but stop and hover just over his.

"Is it...?" Hiccup breathes out in question.

"Yeah."

His answer barely leaves his lips before they are ensnared by warm ones moving tentatively against them. Jack's fingers stretch out and grab Hiccup's shirt, bringing him closer before sliding up to his head; he entangles the appendages in the smooth, brunet hair. Hiccup's arm snakes underneath his body and draws him up against his hard contours. The white haired teen starts to yelp in surprise but is cut off as the brunet deepens the kiss, increasing his ferocity.

The door swings open and slams shut.

"Gods," a female voice barges through the house. "Lacrosse practice was brutal. Hiccup, I'm gonna need your help with - "

The two teens roll away from each other to meet the startled gaze of Astrid.

"Manners. Who needs them in this modern age? Just waltz into any house you'd like," the brunet mutters.

Jack feels a deep heat flush his skin.

The blonde breaks out in a smile. "Jack, I think you had it wrong. You're the one worsening global warming, not Hiccup."

"Oh, shove off," he grumbles as he stood, adjusting his clothes.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? But who'd remind you to be safe if I didn't?"

"Astrid," Hiccup groans.

"Well, I'm just glad you two finally got together instead of dancing awkwardly around that half-assed attempt pretending to be boyfriends when you both were ready to pounce on the other at a moment's notice."

Both teens blush profusely at that.

Astrid laughs. "Now you're both threatening global warming."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at alexandriakeating.tumblr.com


End file.
